


The Garden

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> March Challenge. Dedicated to my birthday partner <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/"><b>ribby</b></a>.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) March Challenge. Dedicated to my birthday partner [**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

This part of the garden was never his favorite. But every frame before was of warm green eyes, tempting lips curved in a wistful smile and shaggy blonde hair highlighted by the sun.

When he found him in the clearing he'd been captivated at once. He'd stopped at the bottom of the steps and took shot after shot, only turning away when caught by the handsome stranger. Now every time he looked at the picture of the garden path he remembered the first richly textured hello that filled his ears, and all the days since in his new loves company.


End file.
